


Adank Christmas Eve

by morbid_beauty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Taking Back Sunday
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbid_beauty/pseuds/morbid_beauty
Summary: Deemed the local grinch by all his friends, Frank decides to grow his heart three sizes one Christmas Eve for his boyfriend Adam. (Insert joke about something else growing in size.)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Adam Lazzara
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Adank Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> For Smile: thank you for the silly conversation that got us here 💜

Frank has done a lot for love. His friends would say he's done a lot of weird shit, but he doesn't like that. He's got a big heart and maybe he makes rash decisions sometimes. Maybe other people would regret some decisions he's made. But he has no regrets. Except for when he does, like right now, standing in his bathroom after realizing there is no quiet way to do this. Part of the point was to be a little embarrassed but this...is ridiculous.

“Baby, what's that sound?” Adam says. He'd heard what he thought were bells from the bathroom, and went to check on Frank. Why are there any kinds of bells in the bathroom, especially so close to midnight when they were getting ready for bed?

Frank is just slightly mortified, trying to think of a good line to appease his boyfriend and not ruin the surprise. He already knows they'll laugh about this moment later, which is a sort of relief. _Why is it so loud?_ he thinks to himself, frozen with his hand on the bell dangling from his red choker. He likes how it looks and feels around his neck, how his tattoos sneak out from under it. He imagines Adam sliding his finger under the fabric and giving it a tug. He lets it go, and the bell rings for a few milliseconds before he grabs it again. Adam laughs from the other side of the locked bathroom door. Frank lets himself smile.

“Remember when I said a few days ago that I have a weird surprise for you?” Frank says, staring at the bathroom door. Glad it's keeping them separated while he's blushing redder than the choker.

“Yeah…” Adam leans against the door, grinning. He's running different scenarios in his mind but can't come up with anything feasible. “That doesn't answer my question. You got a reindeer in there?”

“Wait for me in bed, okay?” Frank says, laughing at how close Adam’s joke was to the truth. “Don't worry about the noise.” He looks up at the rest of his outfit, hanging on the back of the door. The harness has way more bells on it; bringing it to the bathroom quietly was nearly impossible but Adam had momentarily zonked out on the couch after their Christmas Eve shopping trip. Thankfully.

“Whatever you say,” Adam calls in a singsong voice. Bewildered, he lies on their bed and closes his eyes. He hears the bells again but they're not so loud from here. He manages to slip back into slumber.

Frank sighs, picks a non-harness part of the outfit to put on next, narrows his eyes at the way all the bells jingle. He takes a moment to laugh at himself when he’s got the whole thing on.

That's one of the regrets Frank has at the moment. Not reading the product details when he ordered this costume online. If he knew all the bells were actual bells that made noise like he was a fucking sleigh every time he moved, he would've maybe gotten something different. Not that there are many costumes in the style Frank wanted (sexy, Christmas, for men). This needed to be special.

The other, bigger regret that brought this on came to a head a couple weeks earlier. This year was their turn to host Friendsmas. Frank and Adam had been volunteered despite Frank kicking and screaming about it. He only agreed on the condition that he could treat it more like a late housewarming party. He took care of food, drinks, and gift wrapping (with solid-color wrapping paper, thank you), while Adam walked around wearing a Santa hat and decorating. Adam sang along to Michael Buble's Christmas album and entered the kitchen every few minutes with mistletoe.

“Ooh, look!” he said, every time, and kissed Frank on the cheek after he looked up from his cooking. Frank always acted surprised, and Adam always ran away before Frank could say anything. Frank giggled to himself when Adam left the room.

So they were having a good time, even better when a dozen of their friends and their friends' partners showed up. They crowded around couches, some chairs from the dining room providing extra spaces, warm and close and cuddly and laughing. The lights were low in their little living room, the tree in the corner shimmering to light up the space. Frank felt a sense of pride as he sunk further into the loveseat and against Adam, who held him more firmly almost on instinct. A playlist of punk holiday covers played in a corner. It was nice. 

White Elephant shifted Frank's mood. He didn’t really participate, but seeing everyone playfully fight over presents to pick got boring fast. He wasn't being an asshole on purpose; he never is. But he wasn't being a good sport either and when everyone finally opened their presents, his being a novelty mug from John Nolan, he sighed the most frustrated sigh.

“You don't like your mug?” Mikey asked, like talking to a sad child. Kristin giggled next to him.

“This was more fun when it was a housewarming party,” Frank grumbled. He held the mug by its handle with one finger, frowning at the crude saying on it. He would never admit he found it funny.

“Do you want my coloring book set instead?” John’s wife Camille offered. “I know you like pretty colors.”

“He does like pretty colors,” Gerard said. “I bought that with him in mind.”

His friends laughed, and Frank shook his head.

“Christmas is the worst,” Frank went on. Adam groaned and gave him a little shoulder bump. “No listen! You spend a ton of money buying useless crap for other people, it’s too fucking cold, and you end up thinking about how when you were a kid your mom wouldn't even let you open presents until after church, and you had to stand up there playing one of the wise men with your bullies when all you wanted was to play on the Nintendo 64 that was obviously hidden behind the tree, which gave you allergies anyway so why couldn't we buy a plastic one?”

That's why Frank hates Christmas, in case you were wondering. 

After a pause in which Frank’s friends looked either disappointed, uncomfortable, or amused, Adam spoke up. “Did those bullies make fun of you for being hairy and green?” he teased, squeezing Frank's waist. Frank scoffed.

“So what if Frank's a grinch?” John said. “Adam has enough Christmas spirit for the two of them.”

“He doesn't like Christmas that much,” Frank said, because he truly believed that. Because he'd been a grinch for years and Adam never said anything.

“I definitely do,” Adam said, mouth against Frank's shoulder.

Frank blinked at his friends, who did the awkward look away, then turned to look at Adam. “No you don't,” he said slowly.

With a nervous lick of his lips, Adam slipped out from his position half under Frank. His boyfriend sank into the loveseat, feeling like this conversation had simultaneously aged him and added weight to his bones.

“Anyone need refills on their eggnog?” Adam asked, taking his empty glass from the coffee table. A few people raised their nearly empty glasses. Then Adam disappeared into the kitchen, and everyone leaned forward to whisper.

“Frank, are you kidding?” Lindsey asked, clearly trying not to laugh.

“I didn't know!” said Frank.

“This is your first Christmas living together and you didn't know that he loves JC's birthday,” said Ray, shaking his head.

“Well, we both hated being raised Catholic. And he loves _my_ birthday!”

“You can love more than one holiday,” said Christa astutely.

Frank was so taken aback by this. Of course, she spoke a factual statement and he knew it. But Frank just assumed that the few people he'd met who preferred Halloween (which Frank wrongfully assumed included Adam) had a similar mindset as him. Which meant being apathetic about Christmas at best. At worst, Frank's little traumas were all mixed in with this time and he never knew it was possible to replace those old memories.

Adam returned with his own cup full with nog, and the open bottle in his other hand. He poured Frank's serving first, having noticed him finish his drink. Frank's eyebrows knitted together as he looked at Adam thoughtfully. All other conversations had returned and though he hadn't heard what they were saying, Adam imagined his sudden tension had filled the room. He gave Frank a chaste kiss, a small smile, and didn't move on until Frank smiled back. It didn't reach his eyes.

_It really isn't a big deal_ , Adam thought to himself as he poured the other refills. Halloween is Frank's, and Christmas is Adam's. _If we were both overzealous about both holidays, our neighbors would be exhausted._ He said none of this and everyone in the room knew he got quiet when he was a little upset. Their conversations went on, and Adam took his seat below Frank again. Cuddly and comfy.

Later they stood on their porch, waving off the taxis that held their drunk friends. Tipsy and tired, Frank tried to apologize. For what? He wasn't entirely sure. It didn't even matter; Adam wasn't having it.

“I literally couldn't care less,” Adam said.

“Liar,” said Frank.

“Okay, but I barely care. I promise.”

That night, Frank did a quick Google search and made an impulse buy. And on Christmas Eve, he stands in his bathroom checking himself out in the mirror. As he turns, the bells jingle and he tries not to laugh again. Adam must've heard it all, must want answers. He grabs a robe from behind the bathroom door and it muffles the bells when he puts it on and wraps it tight. He takes one final deep breath, reminds himself that this is all about making Adam feel good, and marches to their room.

Adam Lazarra could sleep through the end of the world so Frank closes the bedroom door without waking him. He smiles at Adam, curled up in bed in his seasonal silky red pajamas, unruly long hair tied in a ponytail, sound asleep after a long day. They were buying last minute presents for everyone in their extended families they'd be seeing in the next few days. Frank took a moment to reminisce on their first real Christmas together, how they planned to sign their presents "from Frank and Adam" no matter who it was for, how they flirted in every shopping center they strolled through. How, and yes it took him this long to realize, he was so damn happy to start new traditions with his wonderful boyfriend. About time to start another.

Frank snaps out of that fast. He loosens the robe a bit and takes comically giant steps meant to make the most noise possible, stopping about a foot from the bed. Adam groans and stretches, recognizing right away that his night isn't over, and matches Frank's silly grin. 

“This is the surprise?” Adam asks. He sits up, rubbing his eyes and totally missing some important details. “You ding when you move?”

Frank smirks and undoes the robe, drops it. Adam's eyebrows immediately move toward his hairline. Frank does a little shimmy that gives off a festive jingle.

“Merry Christmas,” Frank says. Adam spends a few seconds taking Frank's outfit in then falls into a laughing fit.

The choker around Frank's throat is the least interesting thing. A matching red harness draws X's on his chest and back, a metal hoop in the center guiding the straps into place. He brings his hands awkwardly to his waist, the brown fingerless mittens stopping just past his first knuckles. His shorts are golden, very Rocky Horror, except for fuzzy white hems that look very Christmas-y. It barely covers his ass. On his head are a pair of felt antlers, held there by a headband.

“You bought trashy Christmas lingerie just for me?” Adam says. His voice high like he's excited, his eyes taking him in again but slower now. Frank nods, loving the attention. “It...looks good on you.”

Sure, it was hilariously stupid at first - the jingles, waking up to this reindeer boyfriend so suddenly. But the way the straps hug Frank and the way the shorts leave little to the imagination - Adam sees the shape of his dick if he concentrates, which he really does - it’s just absurd enough to be sexy and Adam is not immune to a nearly naked Frank.

“Yeah?” Frank beams, all nerves from him gone. All that matters to him is that Adam likes it. “Let me show it off a little.”

Adam nods, grins, and sits at the edge of the bed in front of his little reindeer boyfriend. Frank does a slow 180 and moves his hips quickly back and forth, looking over his shoulder for Adam's reaction. A white reindeer tail barely covers his crack, pointed up.

“It has a tail!” Adam covers his mouth with both hands, his face turning red from laughter. Frank wiggles more aggressively, the bells going absolutely crazy, until Adam reaches forward and grabs his hips to stop him. 

“Do you like my Christmas spirit?” Frank says.

Adam recalls the tension at the end of Friendsmas and his amusement softens into something sweet, grateful, just completely giddy with love. “Is that what this is about?” he says softly. Frank's response is to suck in his bottom lip, give a little nod that jingles. There’s no way Adam would stop making fun of Frank now but he wants to kiss him so bad. “You sound like Santa's sleigh,” he says.

Frank sucks his teeth. “Yeah, maybe we take off the jingle harness.”

“Damn…” Adam pulls and Frank shuffles backward. He admires the way Frank's shoulder muscles move in the middle of those red polyester lines, how they cross his tattoos. “But I like how it looks on you.”

“Help me take it off,” Frank says. Demands, almost. He sits on Adam's lap half facing him and grabs Adam’s wrists, dragging his hands up his torso. Up to his chest, to the metal hoop, where Adam's fingers find their way under the straps. He giggles as the bells ring lightly but Adam remains focused, smiling absently. He rubs Frank's skin as he searches for the clasps, massaging the little dents there, brushing his nipples briefly. Adam chuckles. Frank thinks he'd wear a damn spider costume if it made Adam happy.

“This was stupid,” Adam says. He finds the clasps and flicks them open, then tugs until the harness is off of Frank.

“Fuck you,” says Frank, rotating his shoulders.

Adam grasps Frank's jaw tightly, turns him to face him. Frank can't help his small moan - they both know he likes the ache - and closes his eyes when Adam's hand moves down. He squeezes Frank's throat for just a second, then traces his fingers over the choker. Then under it, giving it a pleasant little tug. Finally, he holds the bell between two fingers. Frank lets out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

“I kinda like this,” Adam says, shaking the bell. It's not quite as annoying as the harness.

“I'll keep it on then,” Frank says. He kinda likes it too.

“To sleep?”

“Is that really what you wanna do right now?”

Adam nuzzles Frank shoulder, thinking hard about whether he's gonna turn down sex. “I'm tired,” he says. He rubs his head, his hair, his whole face on Frank's shoulder. Frank giggles and tries to shake him off. Adam sighs, leans back on his hands, and looks at his reindeer thoughtfully. 

“I could ride you?” Frank whispers. He moves onto a seat on the bed. His eyes trail down Adam's body and Adam smirks when they land on his crotch. “I’ll do all the work for you.”

Sexual intimacy between them took some work in the beginning of their relationship. Neither is a top, so they almost never have anal even though they both really like it. Which is FINE. Toys are fine. They have a perfectly fulfilling sex life without _that_ kind of penetration. Though sometimes, when Frank is bratty enough, when Adam is in the mood to try it and knows Frank needs a little more, when they get into an argument or they get home from a really fun date... Adam will take on the role for Frank. It's rare, which makes it more special. Adam once told him that he has fun being the top as long as Frank takes the lead a little, balancing the scales on the power front. He fully meant it. So did Frank, when he agreed that it was awesome.

“Okay,” Adam says, his voice so small.

Frank grins. He drags his finger up through the top button of Adam's shirt, popping it open. “Get yourself comfortable,” he says.

Adam props up their pillows and sits up against them, watching as Frank walks slowly around the bed. He'd do anything Frank asked right then.

A little smirk on his face, Frank gets on his knees on the bed. He licks his lips as he goes down on all fours, slowly crawls up the bed, up Adam's body. He lies between Adam's legs and Adam grabs onto his hips, pulls him down. The layers between them are so thin and Adam's so eager; he curses under his breath and Frank brings his hands to Adam's shoulders. Their eyes don't leave each other until Frank leans down and joins their lips. 

They fumble with the buttons of Adam's top, kissing aggressively, hips shifting and stuttering against each other. Frank spreads his hands over Adam's naked chest as Adam tugs Frank's shorts down, or tries to. It's so tight and Frank has to pull away to shimmy out of the golden shorts. He swears, falls back to drag them down his legs. Adam quickly takes off his top then makes himself useful getting a condom and lube from the drawer. He sets them aside knowing how impatient Frank is, and laughs when a naked Frank - save for the choker and antlers - climbs over him, straddles his hips. Kisses him just as hard as before.

It gets hot and heavy fast. It's easier to get Adam's pants off, thank fuck he took off his underwear, and then Frank settles onto his lap. They moan, half-hard dicks rubbing together, the bell at Frank's throat ringing softly every few seconds. Frank takes a deep breath and sits up, lube in hand. Adam drags his fingernails up Frank's thighs, which tremble at the sensation and at the effort he's making reaching back.

“Help me,” Frank says. He hadn't realized how difficult it would be to finger himself in this position, kneeling over Adam, legs spread wide. His hand slips from Adam's shoulder to the pillow underneath him, and he presses his finger slowly into himself. He looks at Adam pleadingly.

“Do you need my help?” Adam says. He loves to tease. He loves when Frank gets worked up. Frank knows it.

“Do it, come on!”

They work into Frank quicker than usual, two fingers then three then four between them. Frank throws his head back, mouth wide open and chaste moans escaping. Adam's longer fingers go deeper and Frank swears against his ear, kisses his cheek, his shoulder. Adam smirks when Frank whimpers, removes his own fingers, fucks himself down against Adam's hand. Adam could go on like this, watching Frank lose himself.

“You still want me to fuck you?” Adam asks, smiling. Trying really hard not to rut up against Frank's thigh.

“Yes, fuck, okay,” says Frank, tugging at Adam's wrist.

He traces his eyes over Frank's torso and they land on his dick, curved upward and wet at the tip. Frank busies himself getting the condom on Adam’s dick, giving him a few strokes to make sure he’s ready. As he does this, Adam pants softly and notices that Frank looks pretty tired too. Or maybe just really turned on and too quickly worn out after being fingered.

“You wanna be on your back?” Adam asks gently.

“No, I can do this,” Frank says. Adam squeezes Frank's legs, right below his ass, and Frank blinks slowly.

“You sure?”

Frank nods. He sighs and shakes his head. They shift; Adam moves the pillows so they’re under Frank’s hips, then drags his short fingernails teasingly up Frank’s sides as he positions himself between his wide open legs.

“I thought you were tired,” Frank says, pouting a little. “This is supposed to be your present.”

“You're more lazy than I am tired,” says Adam, looking down eagerly. Frank scoffs. Adam wants to fuck him so bad, fuck him properly, and it occurs to him that he wasn’t being selfless when he suggested they switch positions. “Anyway, you're my present,” he whispers.

As soon as Frank settles, blushing at what Adam said, Adam surges forward. He holds up one of Frank's knees, guiding his dick into Frank with his free hand. It's always a bit of a strange sensation for Adam but the way Frank sighs, pulls him closer, closes his eyes and looks so blissed out… Adam quickly buries himself deep to get used to the feeling, to hear that sound Frank makes when he's full. He takes a moment to pause and take a few deep breaths, making miniscule movements that are driving him absolutely crazy. Frank holds onto him, finding purchase as Adam spreads his other leg further. He’s so wide and accepting, so fucking tantilizing like this. Then Adam is moving forward, breathing hard as Frank whimpers.

Every time they do this, Adam likes it more. He starts a slow, deep pace, relishing in Frank’s heat around him, watching Frank's reactions closely. His mouth hangs open, eyes open just slightly, wanting to watch Adam too. They're both so tired. Adam moves faster, focussing on the maddening way Frank’s body pulls him in that has him panting. The bell settled in Frank's collar starts jingling more insistently and Frank rips it off, tosses it aside, moves his hips up to meet Adam. They kiss briefly; Adam tosses aside the antlers, and Frank chuckles into the kiss. Adam smiles, adjusts the placement of his hands on Frank's thighs, and pulls Frank hard against him. They both cry out. Adam pauses just a moment and finds the perfect way to move. Then it’s all pleasure and he can’t think of anything else.

“Why do you- fuck, why…” Frank tries, moaning as Adam sets up a steady rhythm. When he continues, his voice is high. “You think you're bad at this.”

“I almost never…” Adam starts, but he's way less coherent than Frank. He's close and he's wild with the feeling of being inside Frank, of how tight and warm he is, of how hard Frank holds onto his neck. “Fuck. I don't know.” He chuckles. “Shut up.”

“You're so good,” Frank says, a smile in his voice. Adam feels Frank's knuckles moving fast on his lower stomach, hears the way Frank's breath is hitching. “You're so…”

Their hips sway together and Adam feels Frank’s stutter. He gasps and comes on both their stomachs, nails digging into Adam’s neck. Adam never gets used to how Frank squeezes around him when he comes, how he fucking pulls him over the edge with him. Frank swears, holding onto Adam weakly now, and Adam tries to hold back. Tries to fuck him through it, to get him oversensitive and whimpering. But when Frank moans Adam's name, weak and worn out, Adam throws his head back and comes, thrusting a few more times before going still. He pulls out carefully and lies on top of Frank, letting go of his legs. They breathe hard together, find each other's mouths with their eyes still closed. Adam would fall asleep like this but Frank nips at his lips to keep him awake and it makes Adam shiver.

“You're getting so good at that,” Frank says after a while. Adam hums, nuzzling Frank's shoulder.

“It's still kinda weird?” Adam admits. “But I like it.”

Frank pats Adam's sweaty hair down. “Hey, it's past midnight. Merry Christmas.”

Adam looks back at the alarm clock on their dresser and smiles down at him. He kisses him, long and hard, and says with feeling, “Thank you. Merry Christmas, love.”

They clean up, get their pajamas on, and Adam can't stop smiling when he's under the covers. Frank settles against his chest, with Adam's arm around him. They'll fall asleep any minute now, wake up exhausted tomorrow, and be perfectly happy about it.

“You really dug how I looked in that harness, huh?” Frank wonders. He sounds about half as proud as he actually is.

“Yeah,” Adam says, eyes closed. He hopes Frank doesn’t see his blush. “Definitely, very much. Can't overstate it.”

“Maybe I can get one made of leather that doesn't have bells on it.” Frank smirks. “So I can keep it on the whole time and you can pull on it when you fuck me.”

Adam takes a deep breath to calm himself. Frank giggles. “This is not a kink I knew I had.”

“Next Christmas, I'll find a new one for you.”

Adam shakes his head, still smiling as he drifts to sleep. Frank listens to the way his breaths slow, and joins him soon after.


End file.
